Sky's and Puu's Grand Adventure in the YYH World
by Stratagirl
Summary: There is just craziness and fun and funnies when it comes to these two little creatues. Enjoy!


_**"Sky and Puu's Grand Adventure in the YYH World "**_

**Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Short Story**

**This came about from a chat I had with ladyasile the other night when we were chatting on messenger. We were talking and somehow came up with the idea, thankx for the idea ladyasile! *glomps ladyasile!* XD. I hope you all enjoy this because I had such a blast writing it! XD. Have a great day and happy writings and/or readings to you all :). Enjoy the story :). **

**If you want to learn more about my character Hoshi then read my YYH story " Adventures with Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style" :). **

* * *

The shatter and the the sound of metal breaking into pieces made Sky's ears flatten against his ears and Puu just looked terrified and he skooted over to Sky. Just as they both bent over to look at the damage the door busted open.

"What is going on in...here?" the fire demon paused and finished as he saw his beautiful sword, there, in pieces and the colprits that had broke it, at the crime of the scene.

"W-we...we..." Sky coulnd't come up with any words other than that.

"What...happened to my sword, you runts?" he more or less growled out which made the little wolf and Yusuke's Spirit Beast yelp in fear.

"Epp!" Sky jumped and hid behind Puu.

"Puuu!" Puu yelled out as he jumped behind Sky who didn't know where to go as Hiei walked up to them and looked down. The mere glare he gave them made them wish they were already dead.

Someone came in through the door and stopped and looked at the mess and Hiei as he glared at her partner and the Spirit Detective's Spirit Beast. "Sky, what on earth is with all the 'epping' and crashes." she stopped as she looked at a particular sword, as it laid on the floor broken into pieces. "Sky, you didn't?" she raised her voice as she took a step towards him and Puu.

"But...but...we didn't mean to." he said as his ears started to peark up a bit.

"Regardless." Hiei started as he bent down on one knee and gave them a look that said 'your dead'. "You both will pay for this, dearly."

Sky was so scared he litterly peed and then passed out. Puu just stood there frozen with fear. Another person made their way into the room in a rush. "What happened to Puu? He's freaking out and I want to know why?" he stopped as he blinked at the scene before him, the broken sword, the two little animals and Hiei giving them a death glare enough to freak them out. "Well...that explains it." the Spirit Detective said as he scratched his head.

"You know Hiei, you could go easy on the little guys." Yusuke said as he walked over to the fire demon.

Hiei snorted. "Absolutely not." he replied back pissed off. He dashed out the window that was open in his room.

Hoshi sighed and Yusuke just looked at the mess. "What should we do about..." he paused and looked at the still freaked out animals. "...them?" he pointed.

"First I need to give Sky a bath and second...we should keep them away from Hiei for the time being." She said as she picked up the passed out Sky.

"Come on Puu, it's alright." the Spirit Detective said as he picked up his Spirit Beast.

Kurama decided to walk in just as Hoshi was walking out with a swirly eyed Sky. "Oh my, what on earth happened here?" he asked. Then he noticed the broken sword. "And do I have to ask who broke Hiei's sword."

Hoshi yelled from the bathroom as she was running the bath water. "Sky-"

Yusuke cut her off. "And Puu."

Kurama shook his head. "Oh dear." and put his hand on the side of his head.

* * *

"Hooshii!" Sky's voice hummed as she was drying off the little wolf with a gray fluffy towl.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will Hiei Kill us?" he ment Puu and him.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "You did break his precious baby you know." Hoshi said as she stopped towling him off.

Sky glomped her front shirt as he was still slightly wet and got her a bit wet. "We didn't mean too!" and he cried waterfalls of tears.

Hoshi sweatdropped. "I-I didn't mean he is going to acually kill you Sky." she petted him affectionately.

"But...but..." he paused and flew up to her ear and whispered. "He's evil."

There was a chuckle and both Guardian and her partner turned around. "Yes well in his mind he think's he's evil. He no more will hurt a fly than kill you Sky." the red headed fox chuckled.

"Says you!" Sky yelled and then flew off.

Hoshi jumped to her feet. "Sky wait! I haven't finished..." and the door swung closed behind him. "...drying you."

"He is a energenic little thing when he's life is supposely in danger." Kurama smiled down at Hoshi.

"Yeah well, what can I say, when it comes to death he advoids it like carrots." she shrugged and started to clean up the mess she made in one of Genkai's bathrooms. Just as Hoshi finished cleaning the bathroom Yusuke came running in but was in too much of a rush to notice the water still on the tile floor. "Yusuke, wait!" Hoshi yelled out as she held out her hand.

The warning was too late. "Whaaa!" and down went the Spirit Detective. "Ufff!" he went.

Hoshi stumbled as she tried to stand and when Yusuke's legs swung around as he fell Hoshi went down with him. "Ahh! Uff!" and she landed on top of him. She sighed. "I thought I told you to wait." she mumbled annoyed.

"Well your freakin warning was too freakin late!" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me!" she yelled back.

"I'll yell if I god damn want to!" he yelled back.

Kurama poked his head in the door. "Is everything alright in here. I heard some crashes and booms." he said as he looked down at the scene. "My my, how did this happen?" the red head asked as he blinked down at the two strawled out on the floor.

Hoshi sighed. "No comment." and then she heard a click and saw a flash which almost blinded her.

"What the hell Kurama?" she yelped and started to rub her eyes.

"I wanted to capture this moment on camera, you know to remember how..." he paused for the right word for the two. "Accidental prone you two are." he chuckled.

"Haha. Very funny." Hoshi commented. She turned her head towards Yusuke as she climbed carefully to her feet. She held out her hand towards him. "Come on, get up."

He grumbled as he placed his hands in her's. "Stupid ass water." he mumbled.

Hoshi just started to laugh. "Haha!" she turned to Kurama as she whiped away her tears. "Now that I think about it, that picture might come out pretty funny."

Kurama laughed a bit as he put his thumb by his mouth. "Yes well that is precisely why I took it. I thought you could use it for your 'Kodack' book." he chuckled.

"I sure can!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Yusuke stood there complaining. "Stupid pain in my asses." he grumbled and then snapped his fingers as he came right out of his grumpiness. "Now I remember why I came back here. Puu is missing, I can't find the little guy anywhere."

Hoshi stopped her conversation with Kurama to look at Yusuke and blink as she thought about a little blue wolf. "Now you mentioned that Sky hasn't came back from his freaking out for a while.

Kurama put up a finger. "I bet anything those two went off together. They both did break Hiei's sword so he might come looking for them."

Yusuke and Hoshi nodded in agreement. Hoshi spoke up first. "Not that I don't trust my buddy but-"

Yusuke finished. "-He could get into lots of trouble in town."

"And I could get in trouble if anyone notices he isn't a toy." Hoshi sighed.

"Then shall we look for them before that happens?" Kurama asked as he losely wrapped his arms around himself.

"I say let's get goin." Yusuke exclamied.

* * *

Sky and Puu flew around town, trying to keep out of sight. They flew around for about a half hour before they both saw Kayko as she walked into her parents resturant. "Kayko!" Sky yelled as he flew like lighting towards her. A man on the sidewalk was checking his watch but he paused and looked up as he heard someone yelling, but he didn't see anyone that was yelling. He shrugged as he thought he had been working too much. The short brown haired girl looked back behind her as she saw a blue and furry object coming her way. She got scared but calmed down once she saw it was Puu and Sky. She hurried up and grabbed them as she rushed inside the resturant. "What are you two doing here?" she asked as she smiled. She set them down on the counter in the back and sat in the chair that was against the wall.

"Puu Puuuu Puu." the last 'Puu' was said sadly but with a scared face and a shaking Puu.

Sky nodded as his ears flatted against his head. "Puu's right, we came to town to advoid Hiei for the day."

"Why would you do that?" the young woman asked as she blinked.

"Well you see-" Sky started before Puu cut him off trying to...act out what happened. The little Spirit Beasts arms flung here and there and then he made a motion like something broke into pieces and then he went into his frozen fear expression and then he sighed and slouched down.

"Yeah, Puu got it all. We kind of...broke Hiei's sword." he said as he twiddled his paws.

"Oh my, no wonder you are advoiding him. Well you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like." she petted both of them on the top of the head. Just as she finished their bellies growled and she sweat dropped as she looked down.

"We...foregot to eat breakfast." Sky said as he sweat dropped.

"Oh why didn't you say so. Stay right here and I'll get you something to eat." she left and then came back with two large bowls of steaming noddles.

Sky could smell the noddles as Kayko came through the swinging doors with them. He just about melted happily righ tthen and there. He loved noddles and these noddles smelled like they had meat in them and other tasty foods. She sat the bowls down and motioned for them to eat. "It's on the house, enjoy." and went back out to help her parents with the customers. They sat there and ate their decilious food for about a half hour before they were done and stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey. Sky laid there as he rubbed his stomach as he happily sighed in contentment. Puu laid there like a big ball of blue fluff all satified and content as well. They would have been there a bit longer to rest their tummies but someone came in the resturant that they knew too well. They heard the bell ding and then Kayko's voice. "Oh hello Yusuke, what would you like today?" she asked politely.

"I'm not here for food." he said as he looked around.

"What are you-" and she was cut off as the bell dinged again.

"We're here to find Sky and Puu Kayko." Hoshi said and then smiled. "Hi, how have you been?"

Kayko came running out around the counter. "Hoshi!" and almost glomped the girl to the ground. "I'm great! How are you doing?"

Hoshi shrugged and smiled. "As good as ever I guess."

"How is the Guardian thing going, good?" Kayko smiled happy to see her old friend.

"It's...going. What can I say it's Guardian work, we're almost always on the move." she giggled.

Yusuke walked in between them. "As much as I like you two to catch up I don't have time for this. I have things to do at Genkai's and I need to find Puu." he said annoyed.

"Well your just about as rude as ever Yusuke." Kayko said mad at him.

Kurama came in the door just at the moment. "I'm sure Genkai won't mind if you take a hour or so to find Puu. He is your Spirit Beat after all Yusuke."

"Yeah whatever fox boy." Yusuke mumbled.

Back in the back the two nodded as they made their escape and went out the back door. The door slamed shut and that caused Yusuke to get suspicious. "What was that Kayko?" Yusuke asked as he looked around her and toward the back at the double swinging doors.

"No-nothing." she sumbled.

"Nothing my ass." and the Spirit Detective made his way back to check it out. Upon entering the back he noticed there was no one back there. He scratched his head in confusion and came back out to the front. "Well there isn't anyone back there."

"I told you it was nothing." the young woman said annoyed with her boyfriend.

Kurama smiled. "We'll find them Yusuke, don't worry."

Hoshi sighed. "I just hope Sky can keep out of sigh long enough."

"Do not worry you two, we will find those two. Let's continue the search." he turned around and politely said. "It was good to see you Kayko." and nodded his head as they left the resturant.

* * *

Puu stopped and dragged Sky to the side by a alley way and pointed to a building across the street. It said "Pops Tasty Ice Cream" .

Sky nodded in agreement but he didn't know how they were going to get Ice Cream. They didn't know anyone that worked there so they had to figure out a plan first. They snuck in the shop and hid on one of the hanging lights.

A little boy and his mom was getting Ice cream and the little boy accidently dropped his cone and just as the ice cream cone hit the floor Sky was all over that like a fan girl all over her faovrite couple. He landed back on the light and offered his cone to Puu who looked at him like 'did you just get that from the floor?' kind of look.

"What?" he shrugged as he licked the cotton candy ice cream happily. "Ten second rule."

Puu just shrugged and shook his head no when Sky tried to offer the cone to him again. Sky sighed. "Your lost." and he finished off the cone in two big bites. He was still slightly full from the noddles so they both rested on the light before leaving. As they tried to rest and were just minding their own business, some random rude bat decided to interupt their rest time.

"Gahh!" Sky's eyes widened and he freaked out and started to zoom around inside of which made the bat chase him. Puu just sat there and watched the whole scene go on. His head moving with the chase. "Puuu!" the little Spirit Beast said as he watched excitedly as Sky turned on the bat and chased it out the building. Puu flapped his ears and followed his blue friend out the door.

People were staring and pointing at Sky and Puu. There were comments like.

"Mom! I want a toy like that!" as a kid tugged on his mom's arm.

And a girl giggled and tried to chase after Sky and the bat ."Blue birdy and bat!" until her mother caught her by the arm and shook her head no. "No sweety stay right here."

Sky and Puu made it out with out anyone finding out their were real and not stuffed toy's or motion dected toys. They made their way to the park where they found a good secluded place to hide and rest...well hopefuly rest. The weather was great and there was a nice breeze though the breeze felt like it was getting a bit cooler. He just sat there and thought outloud. "Why do the animals like to 'play' with me?" and slumped down on the tree branch.

Puu walked over to him and placed on of his blue paws on Sky's shoulder. "Puu." he said encouragingly.

"Thankx Puu." Sky smiled at the blue and black puff ball.

They both looked at a family of scampering squirrels running up and down a tree as they stored their accorns for the winter. A lone squirrel saw them looking at the family of squirrels. The lone squirrel, for some unknown reason, decided to chuck a accorn at the unsuspected little wolf.

Clunk! "Owww!" Sky rubbed his head as a small bump appeared there. "What was that?" he looked around. When he looked back to the family of squirrels he came face to face with a squarl with very wide eyes. "Are-are you taking drugs?" Sky asked freaked out by the expression on the strange squarl. "You know drugs are bad for you, right?"

The squirrel either didn't care about that or was offended and in rage lunched a attack and tackle Sky down to the ground. After they both jumped to their feet the squirrel opened it's mouth and showed a mouthful of teeth that didn't look very...nice.

"A-Ahhh!" Sky screamed in fear and started to run and so it began.

Puu watched the squarl chase poor Sky all around the few trees they were around. Puu watched as they ran back and forth back and forth. His head moved in time with the chasing. "Puuu." he said as he got scared for his little blue buddy.

"Puu!" Sky ran one yelling at the Spirit Beast. And then ran back the other way. "Puu!...help!"

Thi he stopped in front of the tree and shook his fists. "He's going to eat me! Don't you-Ah!" and he took off again the squirrel close on his tail, literally!

"He's going to eat mee for dinner!" Sky screamed out as fear ran through his whole body but mostly for his tail. The squarl launched itself in the air and would have chomped down on Sky's tail if not for Puu who at the moment had decided he had enough of the squarl scaring his friend, transformed into his bigger bird form. The squarl stopped in midair and then clung to the closest tree and then fainted off the tree and laid on the ground, feet in the air.

Sky causously walked over to the passed out, might be dead, squarl. He poked the animal and then jumped back in case it leaped to attack him again. Sky repeated the poking two more times. "I think he scared him to death Puu." Sky said as the Spirit Beast transformed back into it's little fluffy form. Puu laid his head on the squarls chest and found a heart beat. He pointed to where the heart was and Sky nodded. "He's still alive, that's good." and then he pointed angrily to the squarl. "Next time don't attack me and this won't happen." and they walked off towards the exist of the Park.

* * *

Hoshi stopped as she looked up at the sky. "I don't like those clouds."

A voice then said. "Don't tell me you're afraid of storms Guardian."

Everyone thought the same thing. _Hiei. _

"I'm not the one afraid of storms Hiei."

"So the little fur ball is. Hn." and he leaped off back to Genkai's place.

"Come on, we gotta find them, Sky freaks out during storms." Hoshi said worried for her partner.

Kurama stopped by the park. "I wonder." he thought to himself.

"What is it Kurama?" Yusuke asked as everyone stopped with the Spirit Detective.

"I don't know. I...got this feeling the two are in there."

Hoshi looked at the entrance way. "The Park?"

Kurama nodded. "It's worth checking out. Wouldn't you agree?" he smiled down at her.

She blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah. Let's go." and walked ahead of everyone else with quick steps.

Everyone followed and Yusuke made a comment about Hoshi's blushing. "Looks like someone is mising their foxy toy boy." and he snickered.

There was a smacking sound and Yusuke entered the park with a lump on the side of his head. "Women and their slaps."

"Men and their-" Hoshi was cut off.

"Hm." Kurama cleared his throat.

"Right." she sighed.

They continued to search for Puu and Sky in the Park as the storm clouds were moving closer and closer to the park area.

Sky and Puu were on their way out of the park when Sky saw the clouds coming in and they were moving fast. "Uh, maybe we should-" and then thunder crashed all over the dark gray sky.

Puu watched as Sky freaked out and dove into the first tree he saw with a hole at the bottom of it's trunk. The little Spirit Beast waddle over to the shaking little wolf. "Puu?" he asked worried for Sky.

"I'm-I'm fine. I just don't-don't like-" before he could finish another crash of thunder boomed and this time lighting came with it. "Epp!" he was so scared he didn't notice that behind him there wasn't no hole so he ran right into the inside of the tree, BAM! "Uhh...did anyone get the license of that tree?" he asked with swirlies in his eyes." Puu came up to the dizzy wolf and patted him on the back. "Puu, puu." the Spirit Beast was telling Sky it was okay and that he was there.

Sky shook the dizziness out of his head and hid behind Puu, still shaking and afraid of the storm.

* * *

Just as the thunder crashed the second time and the lighting flashed brightly Hoshi got really worried. "Oh no. Sky." she whispered.

A hand came down on her shoulder gently. "It'll be alright. We will find him." the fox stated with a hopeful smile.

Hoshi smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah." and they continued. As Hoshi leaped in a tree to see if her little buddy was there. She thought as she searched. _Foxes, they have such great hearing. _She sighed but smiled happily. Kurama was so sweet.

Yusuke Yelled out. "I found them!"

Hoshi rushed over quickly and slid on her knees as she landed to look in the hole. "Sky, buddy, it's okay, I'm here. Come on, let's go." she reached her hand in there to get her buddy out but when rows of teeth found her hand she knew right then and there it wasn't Sky. She brought out her hand and showed it to Yusuke pointing. "This..." at the squirrel hanging from her hand. "...is not Sky." she said with a angry mark pulsing on the side of her head.

"'Oops, my bad." he said as he rubbed the back of his head he and Kurama sweat dropped.

Hoshi brought up her hand and fire bended a good size flame on her fist she made. "Get off now." she growled out.

The squirrel didn't need to be told twice It leaped and before it even touched the ground it was out of there. Hoshi sighed. "Come on, let's keep looking." the wind picked up and it howled. "Sky...I'm coming."

Just as a flash of lighting lit up the sky and the park the little Guardian wolf yelped and ran into the tree again and this time a voice called out his name.

"Sky! Where are you?" Hoshi yelled as she tried to find her partner.

He shook his head. "Ho-Hoshi?" he stuttered.

"Sky, come on buddy, let's go back." she said as she reached in to get him and Puu. Before she could grabbed either of them her hand quickly retracked and Sky could hear yells and what sounded like a fight starting.

"Guardians Engage!" he heard and just as those words were spoken he grew in size and caused the tree to break at the trunk. Sky just laid there, in his larger form, tail curled around his body, still shaking afraid of the storm.

"Yusuke! Where the hell is Kuwabara and-" before the Guardian could finish someone leaped behind her and sliced a demon in half that would have deliver quite a nasty injury.

"You humans are pathetic." he said as he skillfuly sliced and diced demon after demon

Hoshi smashed some demons with her earthbending and then broke out her sais. "Extend!" she yelled out and she started to slice and dice to relieve her anger from what Hiei said.

"Hey guys, am I late for the party?" the orange haired young man asked as he broke out his Spirit Sword. "Spirit Sword! Oh yeah! Bring it on!" he laughed.

"Kurama!" Hoshi yelled out and chucked a dagger at the demon which pinned him to the tree by his forehead. She dusted her hands. "Man those daggers are niice. Gotta thank John when I get back."

"Hoshi!" Kurama yelled out. He brough his Rose Whip over his shoulder and back at the purple demon and wrapped it all around it. He pulled and the demon broke into pieces. "Do not touch her." he growled out.

Sky watched all this unfold before his frightened eyes. He stared as Hoshi was battling on in the fierece storm that was raging. Sky's shaking started to fade away slowly but surely. He started to slowly get to his feet. He gritted his teeth. "Hoshi." he grunted. "I won't..." he started to say. "...I won't..." he stood straight on his paws. "I won't let this storm rule me!" and he leaped into action and leaped over Hoshi's head and and landed on a demon and bit it's head off. "Do not touch her!" he yelled out.

Everyone stopped and Hiei shrugged. "I didn't give the fur ball enough credit." and the fire demon leaped back into the fight.

Hoshi stared at Sky. "Sky?" she walked up to her buddy.

"You are more important than me being afraid of some storm." he said as Hoshi bent down to hug his head to her chest.

"Aw Sky."

"Humans." Hiei muttered.

Kurama just chuckled and then leaped back into the fight in front of him.

* * *

They entered Genkai's house and she met them at the door. "So did you found the two?"

Hoshi blinked and brought up her pointer finger, pointing towards the darken clouds. "...Never mind." she shook her head. Genkai was just...Genkai.

"Come on Sky, let's get you cleaned up." Hoshi held her buddy close to her chest. She asked as they walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. "By the way, how did you get that lump on your head?" she asked as she blinked at the random lump.

"I had a fight with a squirrel, but I won in the end because of Puu." he giggled.

Hoshi laughed.

Hiei leaned aganist the door way that lead into the ktichen. "What a pain they are." refering to Hoshi and Sky.

"Hiei." Kurama said.

"Oh fox, you are just sentimental with that woman because you want to mate with her."

The coffee that was in the red heads mouth came right back out as he turn a bit red. "Well at least I can admit the truth." he said taking a paper towl and wipping his mouth off. He tosed it in the trash can from where he stood. "Unlike some others."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hold still Sky, let me finish drying you off." Hoshi said as she tried to hold down the little wolf and dry him off at the same time.

"No! I want out of here! He's going to get me and Puu! I just know it!" he said as he freaked out, for the second time that day. He got out of her grasps and flew off.

"Sky! Come back!" Hoshi yelled out. She sighed. "What am I going to with him." she said as she shook her head with a smile on her face.

Back in the kitchen everyone was just hanging out. Yusuke was sitting at the table munching on a sandwich and Puu was munching on the other half. "Where is Sky?" he asked as he popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

The red head looked from where he was leaning against the sink. "I believe Hoshi said something about a bath Yusuke."

Just as that sentence left Kurama's mouth Sky came flying in the kitchen still a bit damp from his bath. "Someone hide me from..." he stopped as he came face to face with the fire demon. The little wolf gulmped. "...Hiei." His eyes bulged out. "Noo!"

Hiei yanked him and quickly tied him to the chair. He then grabbed Puu before he could finish his last bit of the sandwich. "Puu!" the Spirit Beast yelled out.

"What the hell Hiei?" Yusuke growled as Puu was tied right next to Sky on the chair.

"They're getting what they deserve." the fire demon said as he opened up the freezer and got a tub of ice cream and then got out a spoon and sat down at the chair and started to munch on his ice cream mint chocolate chip.

"That is soo..." Sky started to whine. "...so cruel." he could smell the sweetness of the frozen treat.

"Puuuu." Puu said sadly.

Hoshi came walking in the kitchen. "Sky where are-" she stopped as she saw Sky and Puu tied to a chair and Hiei eating a tub of ice cream in front of the both of them. "Never mind." she said as she sat down in front of Hiei. "Good ice cream?" she asked.

Hiei stared at her. "Hn."

"That would be a yes." She giggled.

"Hiei, why don't you share with the rest of us." the red head commented as he sat down by Hoshi.

Hiei gave Kurama a sideways glare that said _Mine. _

"Or not." the red head held up his hands.

"Come on you guys, get me out of here!" Sky whined.

Every just sweat dropped. Hoshi chuckled then asked. "Why were you in Hiei's room to begin with?"

Sky sweatdropped. "I don't remember?"

"What about you Puu?" Yusuke asked his Spirit Beast.

"Puu?" the little ball of fluff shrugged in his bindings.

About a carton of ice cream and a cup of milk later he was leaning against the sink with his eyes closed.

"Come on! You had your ice cream so just let us go already!"

Hiei grunted. "Quite that whining or my blade will find your head." he growled out.

"But I thought-" Sky was cut off as Hiei brought out his fixed sword. "Never mind." and swallowed hard.

"Come Hiei, I believe they have had enough." Kurama commented.

Sky and Puu nodded their heads quickly.

"Release them already." the red head sighed.

"I better not find you in my room again." he grunted as he bent to their level. "Do you understand?" he growled out.

They both became sweaty and nodded quickly. "Yes." Sky said. "Puu." the little Spirit Beast replied.

Hiei went to the kitchen window sill and leaped out. Causing Sky and Puu to struggle. "Wait! You're suppose to let us go!" Sky whined.

"Calm down. I believe you two have paid for your 'crime enough." the red head commented and untied the two from their bindings.

Sky flew to Kurama's chest. "You're our hero!" he said as he cried into the red head's chest.

Puu flew to Yusuke's chest. "Puu!" and he held his little Spirit Beast there. "Hey there, you're fine." and then he got serious. "But no more breaking shorty's stuff, alright?"

Puu nodded his head quickly. "Puuuu!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Hoshi was a settled down in her bed and giggled a bit as she watched Sky sleep with the empy ice cream bowl in his arms and the spoon slightly sticking out of his mouth. "Oh Sky." she shook her head.

There was a knock on her door. She blinked. "Come in?"

Kurama walked in as he closed the door behind him. "How is Sky doing?" he asked with a sweet smile and a sparkle to his eyes.

"He's doing much better..." she paused and looked over at his sleeping form. "...now that he's gotten his treat and away from Hiei." she giggled.

The red head chuckled lightly as he put his thumb to his mouth. "I'd say so." he replied as he bent over to take a look at the slumbering little wolf. He sat down and leaned his back to the wall as he said. "I thought Sky could use my protection from Hiei." he gave Hoshi one of those smiles. She knew what he meant and blushed. "Well I'm sure he's safe...but I wouldn't mind the company." she said as the red head scooted from his place against the wall to her side. "Then I shall comply to your wish." he said into her ear as he whispered. She shivered and got goesbumps all over. "Umm..." she trailed off as he placed his hand behind her head and pushed her back to the floor, while he was halfway on top of her. "I've been denied my treat for the day. I believe I deserve it now." he said as his lips touched hers in a sweet and slow kiss. The kiss however didn't last long as Sky squirmed in his sleep. "No...nooo! Don't kill me Hiei!" he shouted and then settled down when he sounded like he was eating something tasty. "Hmm, that is good." and smiled with a slight red tint to his cheeks.

The two paused in their making out and stared at the wolf and then broke out in chuckles. Life without Sky would just be too boring and not the same. They smiled as they leaned in closer to each other to watch Sky sleep in peace.

"Hooshii!" he said happily as he giggled happily in his sleep. His nightmares of Hiei gone as happy one's replaced them.

* * *

**Thank you ladyasile, with out that chat session I don't know if this story would have been possible, inspiration, it comes so randomly sometimes :giggles: :) Okay took me about two days to write this all out and I had such a great time working on this. I got to some parts and just to giggle a lot, lol :giggles: :). I love writing Sky's character and writing Puu's character is...interesting but a lot of fun as well ^_^. I hope you all enjoyed the story as I have enjoyed it very much writing it ^_^. Have a great day and I'll be back with more random stories :). Toodles! :waves happily!: **


End file.
